


The Over-Arching Timeline of Events

by OutlandishLuminary



Series: How To Survive The World (When It's Trying To Kill You) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate History, Ancient History, Angel Wings, Bigotry & Prejudice, Claws, Demonstuck, Family History, Horns, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Tails, Timeline, Trolls on Earth, Wings, except dave, he's special, humans as humans, non-humans, trolls as demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timeline for a fan-fiction called How To Survive The World. It's a demonstuck fic where the trolls are demons, and the humans are human(mostly). Ancient legend through the start of the story on August 18, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Over-Arching Timeline of Events

1049: The first Crusade Draijosi is born.  
1095-1295: The Crusades wipe out 40% of the demon population. Draijosi are born in 1249, 1199, 1149, and 1099.  
1228: The first demonology book is written by the Teutonic Order.  
1292-1294: The Signless negotiates for the Empress  
1294: The Empress is named. Kanaya’s Ancestors move to Nepal. The rest of the village is killed. The Signless does his thing and is imprisoned. The psiioniic starts building. Equius’ Great-Grandfather is exiled for failing to execute the Disciple. He moves to London. The Dolarosa is sold to Mindfang’s mother.  
1296: The Sanctuary is opened (60% move to)  
1294-1297: The Empress’s Crusade kills 5% of the population (political enemies, those trying to flee)  
1298: The palace is finished  
1299: The next Draijosi is born  
1300: The Dolarosa is killed  
1294-1469: Signless is kept in Empress’ dungeon  
1469: Redglare kidnaps Signless.  
1682: Gamzee is born  
1411-1805: The Church cult is in England  
1700: Gamzee’s father is executed.  
1708: Gamzee full grown  
1712: Gamzee’s Mother Executed for being a demon. Gamzee flees the court.  
1715: 5 year old becomes king (Louis 15th)  
1725: Gamzee Returns to the French court and becomes a jester. Makes friends with Madame De Pompadour.  
1764: Madame De Pompadour dies. Gamzee disappears from the court.  
1774: Gamzee goes back to the French Court  
1780: Gamzee becomes friends with King Louis the 16th  
1469-1793: Signless is hidden by Redglare.  
1793: French Revolution. Gamzee is hung, and then cut down by the Signless. Gamzee goes to London and starts painting his face.  
1799: Gamzee is captured by a demon trader  
1805: The church cult disperses after the temple burns down  
1799-1839: Gamzee works at an indigo plantation in Jamaica  
1839-1846: Gamzee works at a clothes factory  
1842: The factory burns down  
1843: Kanaya’s family move’s to London  
1846: the factory burns down again. Gamzee goes home and disappears.  
1889:Gamzee reappears  
1893: Equius is born  
1901: Equius stops growing  
1917: Gamzee is drafted into WW1  
November 1918: Gamzee gets out of the army and moves to Japan. John’s Grandfather is born.  
1923: The Great Kanto Earthquake; Gamzee is exposed and moves to America; the myth of Yoi Akuma is reinvigorated. Jade’s Grandfather is born.  
1924: All immigration to America from Asia is stopped  
1925: Gamzee is accused of being a communist during the First Red Scare and taken in by the Secret Service. He passes his face off as tattoos.  
1927: Gamzee is released.  
1937: Jade’s Grandfather starts dating his wife.  
1939: Terezi’s Grandmother is born.  
1941: Kanaya’s family moves to Dublin from London. Equius and his family move to New York. Jade’s Grandparents get married at the ages of 18 & 19.  
1941-mid1942: The Blitz  
1942: Kanaya is born in London. Gamzee is taken to a Japanese Internment Camp. Jade’s Grandfather’s wife is killed by a demon(19, 20). He finds the Teutonic Order’s book. Jade’s father(Jake) is 1. Roberta’s father is born.  
1943: Gamzee runs out of paint and switches to mud.  
1946: Gamzee meets the nice old lady.  
1947: Gamzee is ganged up on and taken to one of his WW1 compatriots, who tortures him for the next several months. The US Gov learns of the existence of demons. Gamzee is given more paint; Aradia is born.  
1942-1948: Gamzee is in a Japanese Internment Camp  
1941-1960: Jake and Grandfather travel the world, hunting demons. They meet a Draijosi and help him with a ‘nest’. Jake is ‘homeschooled’.  
1948: Roberta’s Grandmother is born  
1949: The Draijosi is hidden.  
1956: Terezi’s Grandmother starts Glare.  
August 1958: Notting Hill Incident; Kanaya’s father is beaten in their garden and dies the next day. They move to Laketown.  
1960: a separatist takes place in Oman  
1961: The Laketown Apartment building is opened. Jake and Orna start college. Grandfather settles in town.  
1962: Kanaya’s mother moves to the underwater village, Kanaya moves into her apartment.  
1963: Aradia has her first boyfriend, who likes her eyes; Kanaya stops growing.  
1964: Harlem Riot; Equius’ family’s house is invaded by protestors. Equius’ family moves to Montana. The Civil Rights Act is passed. Joseph is born.  
1965: Aradia’s boyfriend runs into traffic after seeing her legs. Jake and Orna meet in Religion class. They graduate and separate. The Church cult is revived in the US  
1969: Jake ‘saves’ Orna from a demon. They start dating again. Terezi’s mom is born.  
1970: Orna starts traveling with Jake and Grandfather.  
1971: Jade’s parents get married.  
1973: Aradia stops growing  
1974: Kanaya meets her neighbors, Dave’s Grandparents. Gamzee moves to Hamilton, Ohio and is adopted by the Ruperts. Nepeta’s family moves to Laketown. The Empress notices the droves of demon killings and sends people to help Jade’s parents so that more demons will move to the sanctuary.  
1975: Dhofar rebels defeated in Oman. Gamzee and his new family are shot in the Easter Sunday Massacre. He is saved by the Signless and disappears.  
1984: Gamzee is sent a picture of a church.  
1984-1990: Gamzee wanders, searching for the chuch.  
1987: Aradia moves to America  
1988: Nepeta is born  
1988: Roberta meets his father (drugees)  
1989: Roberta and father split. Roberta is pregnant. She is thrown out of the house. Kanaya took her in.  
October 1989: Derek is born  
September-November 1989: Equius makes a human friend, is banished, and moves to Laketown.  
November 1989: The first Laketown suburbs open.  
1988-1994: Aradia is in college  
1990: Gamzee moves into the Laketown Suburbs.  
1991: Terezi’s mother usurps her Grandmother and banishes her(22, 52)  
1990-1994: Gamzee goes to Highschool  
1992: Aradia gets her bachelor’s.  
1993: The Laketown Cave system has a cave-in. Nepeta is left.  
1994: Aradia gets her Master’s. Gamzee gets a High school Diploma.  
1997: Roberta meets his father (rich). They move to a house. Kanaya turns her back room into a Sanctuary.  
1998: Vriska, Tavros, and Feferi are born.  
February 1998-March 1999: Sollux’s mom and Joseph are dating (preg in Jan29.1999).  
May 1999-June 2000: Joseph is living with john’s mom(dies delivering john).  
1993-2003: Nepeta is taken in by Kanaya’s neighbor(89) and her son(89 seen in the story). They live in the apartments.  
1999: Dave’s Grandparents die. Derek finds his mother and moves in. Dave’s father leaves (March 18th). Rose, Terezi, Eridan, Sollux(left, October), and Dave are born. Social services know about Sollux’s horns.  
2000: Jade(March), Karkat, and John(June) are born. Jade’s parents figure out who their helpers are and kill them. The empress kills them in return(July). Grandfather is devastated, and decides not to tell Jade about demons.  
2001: James is born. (Someone) is a government program founded by the 1947 WW1 compatriot’s son to kill the steadily growing demon population, especially the troublemakers.  
1995-2005: Aradia works on an Archaeology project  
1998-2007: Gamzee is taken by a Traveling Circus.  
1999-2006: Sollux is fostered by the nice lady(dies 2006, cancer). He starts pretending to be blind.  
1998-2010: Feferi lives with a nurse.  
2000-2003: Karkat is at the orphanage, wings exposed. Jade is raised by her Grandfather.  
2002: Nepeta stops growing.  
2003: Jade’s Grandfather is killed by a demon. Dave’s wings are seen by Nepeta’s fmom.  
2003-2005: Karkat is at the Museum of Natural History.  
2004: Dave starts kindergarten and meets John. Nepeta meets Equius. They make a deal.  
2005: Aradia’s assistant catches her without her gloves on. She moves to Boston. Karkat is disguised and released back to the orphanage, and is almost killed by a fellow demon(first mention of ‘mutant’). Signless gets scientist outside. Almost killed by (someone). Rose and her mother move to Laketown.  
2005-2006: Karkat lives with one of the scientists.  
2006: Aradia has a new boyfriend (D&D buddy). Karkat runs away and goes to Kanaya after he dislocates his wing. Eridan is banished after accidentally meeting Rose’s mother.  
2006-2007: Sollux is with the abusive religious ‘Mercan Family.  
2006-2009: Karkat lives in the school basement  
2007: Sollux and Eridan move to Laketown and meets Rose, Dave, Karkat, John, and each other. Vriska and Terezi meet. Dave’s flight feathers come in. Derek teaches him to fly(First flight: August). Dave goes to John’s house the next day(lying incident).  
2008: Tavros is almost drowned by annoyed vriskas. Eridan tries to cut off his finger webbing and goes to Kanaya. Karkat’s flight feathers come in  
2009: Gamzee sees Karkat move in. Roberta dies and they meet Kanaya at the funereal. Derek starts DJing. Rose’s mother moves to Europe to study something(last heard from).  
2003-mid2010: Jade is schooled by bequerel.  
2010: Aradia’s boyfriend checks into the mental ward after she cardforms. She moves to Laketown. Both Mindfang and Terezi’s mother die; Terzi and Vriska take over.  
June 2010:Scourge is created from Glare and the Spinnerets.  
September 2010: Jade nets her first demon.  
2011: Tavros is exiled for being a public nuisance. Demon 2(May) and 3(August) are netted by Jade. Derek’s father dies.  
December 2011: Eridan disappears. Rose leads a search party and questions Kanaya.  
2011-2012: Tavros wanders America through the demon underground  
2012: Terezi and Vriska fight over Vriska’s treatment of Tavros. Both are banished and move to Laketown. Vriska visits Kanaya and Gamzee(helps kill assassins).Aradia meets Tavros(forest) and Vriska. Tavros claims his tower and meets Nepeta. The other 3 demons die(February, June, September). Jade almost accidentally kills Eridan. She gives him his own tank. Jade starts hiring bounty hunters(July).  
2013:Sollux is beaten for being a halfbreed. He goes to Kanaya’s. The next day, he lasers them with his eyes. They get a stricter math teacher(shades incident)  
August 16, 2014: Gamzee is brought to Jade’s island.  
1991-Present: Terezi’s Grandmother lives in Laketown.  
2009-Present: Derek teaches Dave to use swords.  
2010-Present: Aradia writes about her findings  
2014-Present: Aradia, Tavros and Vriska play D&D


End file.
